calabasas_vampirefandomcom-20200213-history
Sophia Gutierrez
Sophia Gutierrez is a vampire turned by Mary Alister. She was the daughter of a Spanish warlord who perished along with her family in a fire inside her family manor. Sophia escaped when her family was killed by a vampire in 1538 and was turned later in 1544. Sophia is currently the commander of Mary's vampire army and responsible for training newly turned vampires. Early History Sophia was born into a wealthy house in 1527 in Madrid, Spain. Sophia's Father was a Warlord who was feared and hated with countless enemies. Growing up Sophia had six failed assassination attempts against her life. In 1539 one night when Sophia was sleeping in her room when she heard a commotion coming from the window she got up and looked to see her home burning. Sophia rushed towards her parents but saw them being killed she tried to flee but was stopped by a mysterious vampire. When the vampire tried attacking Sophia parts of her house collapsed which she barely escaped with her life. Five years later after the death of her family seventeen year old Sophia sees a woman feeding on nuns in the catholic church and fled but the woman grabbed her and Sophia asked what is she . Mary explained and was suddenly attacked by armed gunman. Mary easily killed them but one of the shots hit Sophia. Mary turned a dying Sophia into a vampire. Mary and Sophia fled Spain where Mary spent a brief short months teaching Sophia her Vampire powers and left her. France 1631 87 years past after departing from Mary, Sophia traveled to Malta, France after receiving information about her family's killer spotted in the outskirts of an old village. When Sophia arrived in the village she witnessed the town filled with mutilated corpses with their bodies drained of blood. Sophia checked inside the house where she heard screaming and seen a vampire feeding and ripping the victims apart. Sophia rushed in the house and snapped the vampire's neck where she tied the vampire up. When the vampire gained consciousness Sophia asked if she had seen a vampire as she was describing him to the woman. The woman threaten Sophia asking who she was and Sophia explained her story to her and threaten to kill the woman if she didn't talk. She told Sophia he was last seen here two weeks ago saying he was traveling around Turkey. Sophia asked the woman's name and she answered Drusilla Amoit "the French Dismembrer". She freed Drusilla and Sophia fled the village. Russia 1702 After the false lead in Turkey in 1631 throughout the 17th century Sophia failed to find her family's killer. In 1702 Sophia traveled to Russia to met a man named Antonio Rossi a vampire she heard that if you needed information he was right vampire to hire. Sophia spoke to Antonio about the vampire that she was hunting for a century. Sophia needed information about where she can find him and gave him the physical description of the vampire. Antonio recognized the vampire and told Sophia the man's name was Julius Manolo a vampire he worked with in the past. Antonio offered his services to help Sophia find Julius in exchange she pay his fee. Months later Antonio gave her a lead that Julius was spotted in the new world posing as a father in a church outside of North Carolina. Thirteen Colonies North Carolina 1703 Sophia traveled to the new world in search Julius. Sophia found him inside a church praying with his Sunday service she joined them and after the service confronted him. Julius recognized Sophia then the two fought and she fought effortlessly but failed. Julius was about to rip her heart but was saved by his men saying the village was attacked by hunters. Sparing her life Julius went after the hunters and managed to get them out of town. Later that night Sophia angry with Julius who was inside his house guarded by his men went to his house and killed his men screaming where screamed to Julius to come out. Julius came out telling Sophia her spared her life and said u wish to die so be it. The two fought again and Sophia was taken down by Julius but before he tried ripping her heart out Sophia stabbed Julius with a knife dipped with toxic werewolf venom she had stolen from a hunters corpse. Sophia Defeated and staked Julius, after she killed him she left North Carolina to go back to Spain. Spain 1704 After completing her vengeance she met up with Antonio about information about her maker Mary is located. Antonio explained that Mary Alister had been in secret for two centuries and it will take time and bargained with her saying he needs her to kill the vampires on his list as payment he will find her. Sophia agreed and threatened Antonio if he didn't find her by the time she kill the vampires she'll kill him. Japan 1704 Sophia traveled to japan in search for a vampire named Yuri the first name on Antonio list. Sophia found his location inside a shrine that a party took place where she grabbed him and ripped his heart out without being seen. The next morning she sent a letter to Antonio telling him the "1st vampire" is done. Africa 1722 Sophia killed many vampires on Antonio's list and killed the last vampire in Africa a Dutch vampire named Adlar Smit suspected to be the leading men responsible for the dutch slavely a century ago. England 1726 Sophia meet up with Antonio and gave information on Mary who was spotted in England. Sophia traveled to England to meet Mary after nearly a century. She went to Adnoria Klair's manor where she seen Mary feeding from a human where she she waited for her after the party. When Mary left the manor she was walking down the streets where Sophia attacks her and the two reunited. Las Vegas Vampire kingdom 1852 A century later In 1850 Sophia and Mary was the first alongside Mary's men to establish a little town called Las Vegas. In 1852 Mary established the Las Vegas vampire kingdom. England 1888 Sophia was assigned by Mary to retrieve a vampire that conspired to kill her. When Sophia arrived in England she found the vampires hiding inside a tomb. Sophia threaten the unknown vampires to back or they will be killed. The five vampires attacked Sophia and was killed by her. Sophia found the vampire that conspired against Mary a mysterious female the vampire was constrained and taken back to Las Vegas. The vampire identified herself as Alexandria Vasilyevich a Russian vampire hitman she was hired by a vampire enemy that was hunting Mary for centuries. But Before Mary could found out the mysterious enemy and Sophia could kill her Alexandria detonate a bomb where she made a successful escape. Chicago 1912 Category:Vampires